SPOOKS
by deetatarant
Summary: OK... didn't realise I'd get such a huge response. EPILOGUE....please don't hate me!
1. Chapter 1

**SPOOKS: Coffeshop Recruitment.....**

Ianto Jones was going to have a nice day off, even if it killed him. The past 23 days had been a nightmare the middle of which was punctuated by a week long meeting in London with defence ministry representatives from the Army, UNIT, R.A.F, Navy, MI5 and MI6. Ianto had come away from London, tired, grumpy and thoroughly cheesed off. His mood had not been improved by an unscheduled flight up to Glasgow the following day with an even grumpier Jack in tow. Archie Cavanagh was his usual acerbic self and he and Jack spent the next three days arguing over protocols and Ianto attempted to mediate which meant getting in the way of their balled fists to prevent anything physical from transpiring. They got back yesterday to a messy Hub and Owen's coffee making disasters scattered on every desk and more pizza boxes than Ianto had ever seen in his short life. Jack had taken one look at his shocked face and sent him home, to avoid a homicide. It had been the first time Ianto had seen his flat for almost 4 weeks. His ansaphone, which had obviously run out of memory had 19 messages and Ianto deleted them without bothering to check them. He dumped his bags on his bed room floor and headed for the shower and after that sank into his bed and slept for almost 14 hours. His own snoring woke him up and the fact that Jack's arm was draped inelegantly across his face. Ianto shoved the offending limb aside and got up needing a pee and a mug of coffee in no particular order.

Jack found him sometime later sitting at his kitchen table scanning a copy of 'New Scientist', in nothing but loosely fitting track pants, cup of coffee in hand. He stood naked in the doorway admiring the view for a moment before joining him, helping himself to coffee first. Jack had found himself growing accustomed to and even enjoying the domestic moments of their relationship. Those times were rare treats and a chance for Ianto to ground himself with a small dose of normality once in a while. It had taken them both a long time to get to this point in their relationship and Jack was quietly thankful that they had been able to get past their own demons and share this time together, he was only too aware of how soon this man would be gone from his life forever. Jack took a sip of his coffee as he sat and couldn't help but sigh appreciatively.

"I love waking to this." He held the mug and smiled as Ianto raised his eyebrows, but did not look up from his reading.

"Good morning Jack."

"Morning Ianto." He leaned forwards and pecked the Welshman's cheek. "Take today off, have a Ianto day, you deserve it."

Ianto met his look with a frown as he lowered the magazine. "What about you? Don't you deserve some time out?"

Jack grinned. "I'm the boss." He finished his coffee. "Guess I should get ready. Dinner tonight?" With the usual provisos.

Ianto nodded offering up an affectionate smile. "My treat."

So, a day off.

Four suits and thirty shirts to the dry cleaners, repair the rip in the sleeve of Jack's greatcoat and.....Ianto decided to go to his favourite coffee emporium to buy some Brazillian beans and sit down and enjoy a mug of brew he had not made himself. Michelle never failed to impress with her natural coffee brewing skills and light weight banter about the Welsh rugby team, currently embroiled in the 6 nations bash. Ianto had no great interest in such things, but Michele was such an amazing talker he'd happily listen to the French Literature student for hours. She would often give him French recipes that he'd try out on Jack on the rare occasions that they actually managed a meal together in his flat. There he was happily chatting to the beautiful young woman whom he would've asked out if he wasn't with Jack. They were laughing happily and Ianto actually felt normal, for a change sitting there in jeans and hoodie with a HMV carrier bag on the table in front of him containing Owen's birthday present.

"Mr Ianto Jones?"

The English BBC accent virtually froze his bones as he looked up into a pair of startlingly green eyes and a lipstick coated smile. A slender hand was proffered.

"Amelia Johnson at your service, may we talk?"

Gorgeous Michele immediately gave up her seat and with a good bye to Ianto went back to work behind the mahagoney counter. Ianto sucked in a breath and quirked an eyebrow.

"MI5? MI6?" He queried.

The hand was retracted. "Five. Gosh am I that obvious?"

Ianto gestured to the vacated seat opposite. "You've just ruined a perfectly good day off, my options were limited, be grateful I didn't mistake you for UNIT."

Unperturbed Amelia took the seat and placed her brief case on the floor beside her stilletoed feet.

"I'll get straight to the point...."

"Please do." Ianto didn't even attempt to be friendly.

"I am here to offer you a job with my department at MI5 HQ in London. You were very impressive at the council meeting two weeks ago and having studied your file, well I believe we can do business." She said as if the deal were already done.

The self assured tone irritated Ianto beyond belief. "You do?"

"Torchwood is a bit of a wild card Mr Jones, what happened at Canary Wharf, quite frankly put the entire intelligence community worldwide on high alert and yet here we are unable to get anything even remotely useful on Torchwood 3. Now I know that is down to you, Captain Harkness simply doesn't haven't the word discreet in his dictionary, but you......"

You'd be surprised. Ianto tilted his head to one side in a gesture that she obviously interpreted as interest.

"So, we'd like to make use of your skills and of course offer you a much better contract for the job we have in mind."

Ianto was bored already. "Contract? You have a contract?"

"Negotiable, of course. Three times your current salary, a house, car, pension, insurance and regular hours. No more night shifts and monster chasing."

Ianto's gut tightened, they'd obviously been watching him closely then, more worrying was the fact that he hadn't noticed. He appeared to think about it.

"I see, three times you say?"

Amelia, whose blonde hair was tightly pulled back from her well made- up face was smiling too broadly to be natural. There was pink lipstick stuck to her front teeth.

Ianto stretched back into his seat. "No thanks." He gathered his HMV bag and the packet of coffee beans about to get up.

"I can offer you more, Mr Jones. Name your terms."

That was a mistake, now he was suspicious. "I am quite happy where I am ma'am." He replied.

Her look turned slightly nasty. "Captain Harkness' pet, by all accounts. You could be so much more."

That rankled but Ianto hid it completely as he stood up. "Woof woof." He turned away from the austere woman and left the shop with a sour taste in his mouth and not from the coffee. The moment he was out of the door he was dialling Jack's cell and arranging to meet him at his flat.

**AN: Actually not sure if this is something I will continue.... and I will get back to Don't Look Now when the inspiration hits me! Thanks for reading. Deeta...... Have officially fallen for Burn Gorman anyone who was at Hub 2 will know why!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOOKS 2: DEVICES AND DESIRES**

Jack was more than a little surprised to find Ianto half way up a step ladder fiddling with the light fitting in the hall way ceiling of his flat. Fortunately the foot of said ladder was far enough away from the front door not to cause an accident when Jack hurriedly barged in. Ianto's earlier phone call had worried him, though the younger man hadn't actually said what had been the matter, his tone had spoken volumes. Thankfully the Rift was quiet and the rest of the team were more than capable of looking after things for a couple of hours. Jack closed the front and took a long look in the direction of Ianto's arse, currently just slightly higher than his eye level. He couldn't help but smile but did resist the sudden urge to bite it. His eyes went higher, aware of the screwdriver in the young man's grasp.

"Ianto, what the hell are you doing?"

Ianto twisted his body round slightly and looked down at him, his face flushed. "Checking for surveillance devices." He replied as he re-attached the light fitting and stepped down.

"What?"

Ianto sucked in an impatient breath and grasping Jack's shirt sleeve he steered him into the kitchen.

"You'd better sit down Jack."

Shaking his head Jack did as he was asked. Ianto was not normally one for the dramatic and certainly NEVER called him from the Hub unless there was a damn good reason for it. Ianto went about making them coffee, Jack was grateful; at least he'd get a decent drink if nothing else.

"I was intercepted by someone from MI5 today, she er..... she was trying to recruit me; offered me quite an attractive contract." Ianto could help but feel a small degree of personal pride; he'd never been headhunted before. Jack was gaping at him open mouthed.

"I see, and that warranted the rather panicked phone call did it?" He replied just a tad snottily.

Ianto passed him a mug of coffee and sat down beside him at the kitchen breakfast bar. Unconsciously he reached across and grasped Jack's hand. They squeezed one another's fingers, still finding their feet with each other after Jack's prolonged absence.

"No. I think she was lying Jack. I don't think it was about me at all. I think it was about you. She admitted somewhat indirectly; that they'd been watching me and quite frankly it worried me that I hadn't noticed. The spooks certainly have no love for you. I was thinking it posed more of a threat than they intended me to see."

Jack sipped on the wonderful coffee deep in thought. "What did they offer you?"

"Lots of money, the usual perks, house, car, pension.... you know the spiel. She seemed to think my talents were wasted at Torchwood and that you treated me like a pet..... It just didn't feel right Jack, got my hackles up straight away." Ianto thought of that woman with the lipstick on her teeth and insincere smile.

"You sound surprised."

"How so?"

Jack put down his mug and enveloped Ianto's hand in both of his. "That you could be worth more. They want you because you are good at what you do. You probably know more about Torchwood than anyone alive and I bet they can't find out a bloody thing, can they?"

"That's what she said. It just worries me Jack."

"The spooks have been trying to get at me for years Yan. They probably realised that you are their best way in; they just didn't count on your loyalty to me and Torchwood. They thought you could be bought and I'm guessing, hoping that they were wrong."

Ianto turned his head to look Jack straight in the eyes. "I'd never leave Torchwood, unless you asked me too. It's too much a part of my life, but that is beside the point. They've been watching me Jack and quite frankly that in itself makes me nervous and downright annoyed."

Jack could tell. "So you want to take this place apart and check for bugs?"

Ianto nodded. "I'm sorry, I know I am probably over reacting and being very girly about this....."

Jack shook his head. "Not at all." He smiled. "So you weren't tempted by the offer then?"

Ianto grimaced, suddenly aware of where this conversation was about to go. "No, I mean there are some pretty obvious perks working for Torchwood, the coffee's good, I always get my daily snipe with Owen, and an affectionate smile from Tosh and big fat gap toothed grin from Gwen. I have my own pet dinosaur and get to drive the most cheesy car in Cardiff."

Jack's eyebrows climbed in the direction of his hairline. "Aren't you missing something?"

Ianto appeared to think hard on it. "No...... don't think so."

"Well, how about I remind you, for the cameras, just exactly what they can't offer you, before we debug the place......" Jack offered up a naughty grin.

Ianto just went bright red. "Jack Harkness! How dare you suggest that I'd let anyone watch you naked other than me."

They laughed for a moment, but Jack soon regained his composure. "Seriously Ianto..... If you want out. It's good opportunity."

Ianto shook his head. "They only want me there so they can compromise Torchwood. I am happy where I am, I mean that Jack and not just because of you. I finally have a place there and I've had to work fucking hard for it. I love my job and my colleagues, even Owen and especially you. I'm not going anywhere, like I said, unless you order me to and even then with reluctance. You said it yourself Jack, not that long ago. We really are the last line of defence and one day the Doctor will not be around to protect this planet and we have to be prepared for that. I hope I get to meet him one day....."

Jack watched his blue/grey eyes light up with a passion he had never seen in the young man's eyes before.

"I am so lucky I can do this Jack. How many people can truly say that they protect the planet for a living?"

"MI5 would be safe." Jack knew it was a pointless thing to say.

"I'd die from the boredom and I would miss you too much. I know we're not perfect Jack, we never will be. I don't think we ever can be, but I WILL be here for as long as you need me to be, no questions asked. I choose that, for a whole number of reasons and I have no regrets about it. Not even Lisa, before you ask. We could have been anywhere in the world and the Cybermen could have killed her, but her death gave me a strength of purpose I'd never had before and as silly as it sounds, I hope she would have been proud of me."

Jack touched his pale face. "I know she would have been. I'm proud of you and I can't thank you enough for what you do, that goes for all of you. But you, Jones Ianto Jones, you made me remember what it is to truly be alive in the moment...."

"Jack stop, not here, not until.... please. I really do want to be sure that they are not listening in."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call Tosh and get her to bring a scanner over." Jack pulled out his mobile.

"We might want to consider checking everyone's apartments, you know; just in case."

Jack couldn't agree more..... Owen was going to love that!

**AN: Am even less sure about this chapter.... Hub 2 was great.... sorry will not be posting any of it though, videoing not allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOOKS 3: GRIPES AND GRIEVANCES**

Owen did nothing but complain all the way to Ianto's flat.

"What the fuck has tea boy done now? I bet he's been shagging the PMs daughter on the sly, so she's sent the Spooks to hassel him. I always said he was a dodgy sod, typical, and bloody Harkness dragging us all the way out here just because his play thing has got angst!"

Tosh was patiently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel of her Vauxhall Corsa as Owen continued to rant. "I mean so what if MI5 want to snoop, maybe we should sell them Ianto and use the money to buy a decent medical bay..... or better still a holiday...."

Gwen's sigh from the back seat interrupted him. "Owen you'd be the first to complain when one of us is making your coffee, especially if it's you. Personally I think it's creepy. I mean what if they've been watching Ianto in the bathroom, or in bed or something."

Owen clamped his hands over his ears. "La la la la la ......way too much fucking information Welshy!"

Gwen was frowning indignantly. "I'm only saying. They better not be bloody spying on me as well, I mean God how do I explain THAT to Rhys?"

Tosh still listened with extreme calm and serenity as her colleagues continued their rather heated discussion, she was, however, very pleased to arrive at Ianto's flat. She hadn't been in Ianto's new flat since the young man first moved in and a bit of voyeurism was always a good distraction. She parked behind Ianto's Lexus..... that man was always so damn stylish..... and unbuckled her seat belt. Owen and Gwen didn't seem to notice the fact they had arrived until she pointed it out to them.

Ianto greeted his team mates rather reluctantly. He was hoping only Tosh would come out to his flat, but Jack had insisted on involving everyone in the inspection of his tidy home. Ianto knew full well it would be a tip by the time Owen was done poking through his draws. His shoulders sagged when he noted that Gwen and Owen were mid argument as they stepped over the threshold and he was half tempted to go and lock himself in the bathroom to escape. He was silently thanking God he hadn't indulged in purchasing any weird sex toys or porn magazines, his only dirty secret being his James Bond collection. Still even that would be a source of entertainment for Owen as he was soon to discover. The worse thing about it being the fact that Jack joined in with the teasing as well.... until they found the first camera hidden in a screw fitting on the cabinet in his bathroom. The mood became very serious and deathly quiet after that. Ianto's gut had tightened so much he had to kick the others out of his bathroom and throw up in the toilet. After the first discovery the search became much more intense, nothing in the flat was unexamined, even the buttons on all of his clothes were inspected. Ianto was miserable and humiliated and even Owen was understanding enough to clap him the shoulder and apologise for what they were having to do. Six hours and eight cameras later the search was taken outside by Tosh, Owen and Gwen to Ianto's car whilst Ianto and Jack put his flat back in order. Jack watched as Ianto neatly folded his clothes that had been piled haphazardly on the bed.

"You ok?"

Ianto wouldn't meet his gaze. "No. This is a violation of my rights, they had no legal recourse for this. I can't stay here Jack. I feel like I've been raped."

Jack froze, putting down the books in his hands and striding to Ianto's side. He took the things from Ianto's grasp and tossed them aside. Ianto glared at him but Jack just pulled him into a tight hug. Ianto's body was rigid with tension and he didn't reciprocate the embrace.

"They had no right Jack. This is the only space I have that doesn't have Torchwood stamped all over it I was able to be myself here and now I will never be able to."

Jack just held him sickened by the fact that there was probably very little he could do about the situation. It took him a moment to realise that the rest of the team were standing there watching them. Ianto was already gently pushing him away.

"The car was bugged too, so is mine and the SUV." Toshiko announced.

Jack clenched his fists at his sides and nodded. "Ok, so we'll check the rest of your apartments too. Ianto and I will head back to the Hub and do a sweep there, the rest of you check the other's homes and bring everything you find back to the Hub. I need to make some phone calls to the PM."

Gwen was looking absolutely scandalised. "Can we do my place first, before Rhys gets home?"

They all agreed and the three of them left.

Jack and Ianto gathered their coats and Ianto grabbed his house keys, keen to get out. Jack watched as Ianto pointedly locked the front door behind them, realising that he'd never convince Ianto stay the night there ever again. Jack bit back his fury and tried to offer up a comforting smile, but Ianto really wasn't in the mood to receive it. He drove them back to the Hub in the SUV in silence, Ianto spending the journey with his head against the window staring into space.

The Torchwood team congregated in the boardroom some hours later, all of them looking tired and annoyed. Ianto handed each person a mug of their favourite coffee and sat down at Jack's left side. Jack rested his hand comfortingly on his thigh under the table. Ianto was grateful for the discrete display and finally felt able to smile, as much an apology as a thanks. Jack indicated that he understood.

"Ok, the Hub is clean, unless they've gotten through our fire walls.... Tosh that'll be your next job, to check. So?"

"All our flats were clean too, just the vehicles have been bugged with mics and trackers." Tosh answered, relieved.

Jack sighed at least it confirmed his theory that it was him they were watching and not anyone else. Ianto just happened to be the person he spent most of his time with..... unless of course, they really were watching Ianto.

"So, it's just me then?" Ianto questioned probably wondering the same thing as Jack. "What now?"

"I can look at the devices a bit more closely. It may help tell us who put them there. You've only been in the flat for a few months, so at least we have time frame to work with." Tosh said trying to sound hopeful.

Jack nodded. "I spoke to MI5 and 6 and both branches deny having anything to do with it and the PM, backed them up....."

Ianto's eyebrows shot up. "So who the hell is doing it?"

Jack had no idea, it could be any one of a number organisations. "I don't know. Tosh get to your analysis. Gwen I want you to go over the CCTV footage of Ianto's street for the past few months, see if anything shows up, random parked up vans or something..... anything. Ianto you can help her in a minute. Owen, you have an autopsy to complete."

Owen was up out of his seat. "On it boss."

Tosh and Gwen followed him out of the boardroom.

Ianto sat there, hands clasped in front of him on the table. As soon as the others were gone and the door was closed Jack placed his left hand over Ianto's.

"We'll move you to the safe house, just to be sure."

Ianto met his look and nodded. "I won't stay at the other place again anyway. It feels contaminated."

Jack understood only too well. "It is. We'll sort this Ianto. I promise you."

Ianto was not convinced. "Don't promise me something you can't be sure of. Just so long as Tosh and Gwen are safe, even Owen for God's sake."

Jack touched his face. "Always looking after us."

"That's my job Jack."

"And mine is protecting you, just let me do that ok?"

"Yes, ok. So why are they spying on me?"

"There can only be two reasons, either you have something they want, or I do."

Ianto chuckled humourlessly. "Probably my Mam's coffee recipes."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: **Sorry this is a bit of a short one! Thank you for your reviews... everyone...As for HUB 2...when I get my website up and running I will post a couple of photos of Gareth, Eve and Burn. It was a lot of fun and the cast were lovely, as always and very silly. Anyone who hasn't been to the Hub if you can I'd recommend it....... :-)**

**SPOOKS 4: CREDIT CRUNCH**

That evening Jack sent the gang home, Tosh having satisfied herself that Hub security had remained unbreached, Owen having completed his autopsy and Gwen having spent hours with Ianto perusing acres of CCTV footage. After watching the roller door close for the third time Ianto sank down wearily onto the couch behind Tosh's desk and closed his eyes. He was irritable and more than worrying for himself, he actually felt afraid and that was something he wasn't accustomed to. The other members of the team had relaxed considerably when they had discovered that their own homes were safe and Ianto was more than a little irked by the selfishness, but he wholly understood it and was grateful that they were 'safe', or at least seemed to be. He kept going over in his mind who would want to observe him so intimately and the ease at which they had managed to do it was most unnerving. Tosh had not been able to identify where the cameras had come from, though some of the components had been made in Japan, her best guess had been that the items had been tailor made for the job and certainly installed in Ianto's flat with a good deal of skill. Even Ianto with his OCD neatness hadn't spotted them. That still led Ianto back to wondering, who and why? He tipped his head back and winced at the discomfort in his neck from the tension there and felt the couch dip beside him as Jack sat down.

"You hungry?"

Ianto realised he was, he hadn't eaten or slept for over eighteen hours. "Yep."

"Come on, we'll go to Luigi's then you stay here tonight with me."

Ianto opened his eyes and straightened up. "Sounds like a plan."

Jack grasped his hand. "I'll get our coats."

They often ate at Luigi's, the food was always excellent and the staff had come to know the two of them very well, so they were always well looked after. They ate in silence, Ianto also managing to get through a full bottle of Merlot as well. He was upset enough not care despite Jack's mildly disapproving look as he downed his third glass and poured his fourth.

"You'll suffer for that." He admonished.

"Yeah, but at least I'll sleep first." Ianto responded, knowing he wouldn't otherwise. Even when he wasn't worried, sleep was a rare commodity for him and tonight he needed oblivion. Jack wanted to say more, but he realised Ianto was in no mood to listen and the truth was he had no right to expect him to. He'd only been back a couple of months and Ianto was still licking his wounds from that disappearing act of his. Jack sincerely wished he had never gone after the Tardis in the first place, for a whole number of reasons. The main one sitting opposite him now who was still not trusting him enough with his feelings. One let down too many in Ianto's short life. Jack knew that his own part in Ianto's life was just the tip of a large and jagged iceberg. The warm oceanic blue of Ianto's eyes had become arctic like since Jack had come back from his travels. The private smiles came less easily, the public ones more forced and pronounced to keep the others from enquiring too deeply. Ianto was a genius at deflection, except with Jack who simply knew the young too well; at least he thought he did. He watched as Ianto pulled out his wallet and handed his debit card to Juliet the waitress, she took it away.

Another thing about Ianto, he always insisted on paying his own way these days. Jack wondered if the young man was scared of being indebted to him, even in the most basic of levels. Ianto clearly didn't want to be dependent on anyone. Juliet came back with his card and a frown. She looked mildly embarrassed.

"Mr Ianto, sir. Your card, it has been declined." It was discretely announced close to his cheek but Ianto's reaction was far from subdued. He gave Jack a panicked look and Jack instantly understood. He got out his own wallet and paid cash. Juliet accepted it with thanks and apologised to Ianto who wasn't listening. He was up straight away, pulling on his coat, his face tight with anger and humiliation as he left the restaurant, Jack at his heels.

"Hey, wait up."

Ianto stopped and turned. "I want to check at a cash point Jack. I've got more than 10 grand in that account, there's no way the card should have been declined." He snapped.

Jack caught his arm and reached down and grasped his hand trying to anchor him. "Let's check, back at the Hub. You access your account on line can't you?"

Ianto nodded, relaxing slightly.

"It's probably just an error." Jack didn't believe himself for one moment.

"After today Jack, I doubt that very much."

Back at the Hub Ianto went straight to a terminal and tried to access his bank account, to no avail. In frustration he rang the 24 hour hotline, they had no record of him and at that Ianto's gut froze as he hung up the phone. Jack was holed up in his office by now and Ianto decided on a whim to check a few details, what he found frightened him even more........


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This one is for huckingharkness..... Sorry I know you are all going to hate me for this!!!!! Thank you for reading SPOOKS**

**SPOOKS 5: Who Controls The Past Controls The Future.....**

"Jack!"

Jack Harkness lurched up from his chair at the sound of Ianto's outcry. He charged out of his office and down the steps into the main area of the Hub, joining an absolutely terrified looking Ianto at Tosh's terminal.

"What is it?" He rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto was tapping furiously at the computer keys.

"My bank account is gone. I rang them, they have no record of me. So I decided to check other things. My National Insurance, Driver's license, Inland Revenue..... my fucking birth certificate. It's all gone Jack, every bloody thing, for some reason someone has wiped me out of existence. It's as if I never .... I mean on paper at least." He replied clearly panicked. Jack was following the data streaming across Tosh's monitors.

"Only that's not all. My Tad's gone, my mam and my sister as well, all of our family data has been removed, there's nothing of any of us. What the fuck is going on Jack? Why the Hell would anyone want to do this? It's like terrorism."

Jack shook his head, he had no clue. "You're Mam and sister, where do they live?"

"Mam lives in Newport, but she's away visiting her sister in Norfolk over Easter, she's got Rhia's kids with her. Rhia and Geoff live in Cardiff." Ianto continued his searches, now checking up on his brother-in-law. "Shit, Geoff's gone too, he's in the army Jack, out in Helmund Province, how the hell can they get into MoD records like that? This isn't just some hatchet job, some one really knows what they are doing."

"Ok, call the police, have them send someone out to your family, make sure that they are ok and not actually physically missing. I'm going to call Simon at MI5 again, they have better luck at tracking whose doing this." Ianto was already dialling Cardiff's finest.

Rhiannah Evans glared at the ATM as it swallowed her cash card. Just typical that it would have to happen at 1am, she'd be walking home then instead of getting a cab. Thoroughly annoyed she pulled out her mobile phone from her hand bag and hoped to God her little brother didn't mind being a knight in shining armour. Trust her to go to a hen night in a cab so that she could drink and not end up drinking at all, she dialled his number, then realised that her phone had the words 'not in service' scrolling across the screen, she cursed furiously because she'd topped it up not less than 4 hours ago at the newsagents with her last ten pound note. Stamping at the tarmac crossly she decided Ianto's flat was closer than her house, three quarters of an hour later she was most dismayed to find him not home when she let herself in. Kicking off her shoes Rhia wandered through the uncharacteristically messy lounge and picked up the phone from the dining table. There was no dial tone, dismayed she slammed it back down and went to his bedroom to find yet more chaos. Too tired to be bothered worrying she shoved all the clothes on to floor and slumped on to his bed and fell asleep.

Tosh rolled out of bed rather reluctantly, she really did not want to get up, but Jack had insisted she come into work, though he wouldn't discuss the matter over the phone. She slouched in through the roller door grimacing when she realised it was only 6:30am. Tosh sincerely hoped that Ianto had some breakfast ready for her. She dumped her bag on her desk and a moment later Jack was at her side with a bright smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Ianto has just gone to the bakery for pastries."

Tosh smiled her thanks. "So, what's happened?"

Jack proceeded to explain in depth Ianto's findings of the previous night and Tosh listened carefully processing everything he told her.

"So you want me to try and track down who is removing the information?"

Jack nodded, grateful that he didn't have to spell it out to her. Tosh was frowning.

"Why would anyone want to do those things? What the hell does it achieve?"

Jack shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "Well, he's scared for a start off, he likened it to a form of terrorism."

"Yes, I suppose it is. It seems very deliberate though."

That was what was worrying Jack. Ianto had managed to speak to his mother, but had failed to make contact with his sister, having remembered she was out at a party and would probably not answer the phone for at least another few hours. The police had been completing unwilling to help because technically she wasn't missing. Toshiko settled herself at her terminal and set to work with the information Ianto had left up on her screen and Jack retreated back to his office to call George at UNIT. An hour later he was looking out of his office window, wondering where his morning coffee had got too...........

**7 Months Later........**

Antony Hodges stepped somewhat nervously into 'Coffee House', about to start his first day of work since coming out of prison. Six years behind bars and he sure as hell never wanted to go back. His probation officer had got him settled into a halfway house in Splott and the manager of the new coffee shop had reluctantly agreed to take him on for a trial period. Antony really wanted to make this work, he promised Christine he'd do his best, maybe after a few months he'd be able to rent his own place and properly start over. His family had turned their backs on him the last day of the trial, 'guilty as charged' and now he was out, he was on his own. No change there then. He kept his head down inside, even managed to complete a degree course and subsequently he'd been released early. Antony was glad to be out, but a nervous wreck as he stepped through the glass doors.

Jack Harkness sighed indulgently and closed the file on his desk and slipped it into the top draw. Ianto's case file, still unsolved and no progress made despite months of searching. The young man had simply vanished into thin air, so had his sister, mother and nieces. Ianto's brother-in-law had returned from his Tour of Afghanistan only to be arrested by the military police and then he too had disappeared. Jack had been frantic and had put all of Torchwood's resources into trying to find the man he loved and his family and absolutely nothing had come to light. Jack's distress eventually evolved into a deep sense hopelessness and finally grief, he was in no doubt that Ianto was dead. Gwen, Tosh and Owen had done their level best, but all too soon the day-to-day business of Torchwood itself reasserted itself and the search for Ianto was scaled down, finally to nothing. Jack raked his fingers through his hair and glanced across at the unused coffee maker in the kitchenette, he needed Ianto's coffee so badly. He needed Ianto, more over he needed closure, even if it meant hauling the young man's decayed body out of the bay. Jack lurched to his feet and strode out of his office, leaving his coat behind once again. He hadn't worn it in months, not since.... Jack shut the thought down and smiled at the rest of his team.

"I'm going for coffee, anyone want anything?"

Gwen looked up at him with a big doey smile, she'd been much happier since breaking up with Rhys, it showed in the radiance on her face.

"Latte, please Jack."

Tosh, unbeknown to her was glaring at her back. She had come to loathe her colleague over the last seven months, within weeks of Ianto's disappearance Gwen had leapt into Jack's bed.

"Nothing for me Jack." Tosh hadn't touched coffee since Ianto's departure, she just couldn't and wouldn't until the young man came back in through that door and made her one.

Owen didn't need one, he'd died and come back a zombie. Martha however was also smiling as much as Gwen.

"Hot chocolate please Jack.... I'll come with you, could do with the walk."

Antony diligently wiped the counter top, looked up and greeted his next customer with a cheery smile.

Jack Harkness opened his mouth to speak and realised that Ianto Jones was standing right in front of him with the name Antony pinned to his dark red shirt.

Their eyes met........

_**FINIS.......**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, now you really are going to hate me...want to find out who did this to Ianto? Read on...... and please don't kill me afterwards.**

**SPOOKS: EPILOGUE......**

Jack's jaw dropped and Martha watched rather horrified as the blood drained from his handsome face. Jack steadied himself against the counter top.

"Ianto?"

The young man gave him a blank look. "Er no, sir. Sorry can I help you?"

Jack eyes darted down to the name badge then back to the young man's face, Ianto's beautiful wide eyed face. There was no hint of recognition there.

"Sir, what would you like?" He asked patiently, a faint, polite smile curving his lips. Jack swallowed back his instinctive reply and quickly collected himself.

"Er, yes, a latte single shot, latte triple shot and hot chocolate, to take out." It took enormous effort to squeeze the words out and suppress the desperate look on his face. The young nodded and turned away to get his order and Jack yanked out his mobile phone and dialled Tosh's number. She answered straight away.

"Tosh get round to the 'Coffee House' now and bring your scanner!" He hung up and faced a very confused Martha Jones.

"That's Ianto, one of my team, the one who went missing 7 months ago." He turned away to look at the man who was working some coffee magic, oblivious to him. "My Ianto." He muttered to himself. Martha couldn't fail to notice the pain in Jack's eyes.

Three cups were placed in front of Jack. "5 pounds eighty, sir."

Jack handed over a 20 pound note careful to make sure the tips of his fingers made contact with Ianto's..... no, wait he was Antony now. Jack flashed him one of his sexy grins and the young man raised his eyebrows at the flirtation as he handed Jack his change.

"So, Antony, you new here?" Jack was determined to hang about and chat at least until Tosh got there, there were no customers behind him.

Ianto watched him wearily as he went back to cleaning the counter.

"Yes, I started this morning. You a regular then?"

Jack nodded. "I am now."

And there it was, the blush and familiar dip of his chin and down casting of shy eyes. Jack wanted to grab him there and then and shake recognition into him. Antony was clearly embarrassed and was relieved to see a pretty Japanese woman approaching the counter with a PDA in her hand. The moment her eyes met his she froze and sucked in a breath.

"Tosh!" Jack exclaimed. "This is Antony, he's new here. Started today."

Fortunately Tosh recognised the distraction and held out her hand to Ianto for him to shake. He reluctantly did so when he realised she was with the American and the black lady.

"Can I have a cappuccino to go, please Ian.... sorry Antony."

He nodded and once again turned away. Tosh gaped at Jack. "He didn't recognise me!"

"Nor me."

"Retcon?"

Jack nodded sadly. "Most certainly."

"Where's he been all this time?"

Jack shrugged. "Tosh find out the full name from the manager and lets see what we can do from there. Can you a sneak a scan?"

"Already done, not a clone, not an alien..... all we need is some DNA to confirm who he is......" She stopped as Ianto came back with her coffee.

"On the house miss." He said with a smile, "Manager says you guys always get a discount."

Tosh nodded her thanks and took her drink. Jack leaned over the counter. "So, you free tonight?"

Antony backed off a pace with a look of abject horror on his face. "I... er.... no sorry."

Jack straightened up still smiling. "Shame, maybe tomorrow night instead."

"Are this forward with everyone?"

"Just the pretty ones, the name's Jack, by the way and these are my colleagues, Martha and Tosh." He gathered the drinks to take back to the Hub. "Nice meeting you, I'm sure we'll be getting well acquainted in the near future." It took every ounce of his will power to walk back out of there without dragging the Welshman with him.

Antony watched as three strangers left, an uneasy feeling settling into his gut.

The moment they were out of the cafe Jack turned to Tosh and Martha.

"Don't mention this to Owen and Gwen. Tosh do whatever it is you can to find out about him. I mean it. I do not want the others to know, not yet, not until we are absolutely certain that he is Ianto."

Tosh nodded. "He sure as hell looks like Yan." She had missed her young friend deeply and wondered what exactly Jack was feeling right now. Her bosses face was unreadable.

Gwen looked up when her workmates came in through the roller door chatting away, they appeared to hush suddenly as they stepped through. Gwen was up on her feet straight away to greet Jack and get her drink, fully expecting the two of them to retreat to his office for a spell. Jack passed her the cup of coffee and then strolled past her toward his office, closing the door pointedly behind him. She was left standing there, mouth open. Tosh had to hide her smile behind her own cup as she resumed her place at her terminal. She went straight to work.

Over the next few weeks Jack made a point of visiting the 'Coffee House', everyday. He took to wearing his long coat again and making sure he got to chat with the young Welshman, timing his visits with the start of Ianto's/Antony's lunch break whenever he could. It became the new habit and Gwen quickly realised it signalled the end of her dubious relationship with her boss. He simply dismissed her presence and ignored all of her attempts to get him to flirt with her. Gwen had no idea who this interest of Jack's was and she had been warned by Owen and Tosh that Jack was not interested in committing to her. After Ianto's disappearance, Gwen had become his latest stop gap and she was furious when she realised what she had sacrificed to get into his affections. Jack had promised nothing, but Gwen was determined to hold on to him and one day she decided to follow him to the cafe on the pretext of meeting her mother in the city centre for lunch.

Antony slowly became accustomed to the American's attention. The rather enigmatic, handsome man turned up each day with a fresh smile and mischievous twinkle in his eye and he actually began to look forward to the older man's arrival. They would sit in the window through his lunch break and talk or just watch the traffic together. Antony felt strangely drawn to Jack, the man was crazy, made him laugh and told the most amazing tall stories, but he never found out a thing about the man himself. Antony meanwhile told him just as little, preferring to listen and not wanting to haul over his sordid past and send the welcome visitor running. He had almost come to consider Jack a friend, of sorts.

Gwen watched, heartbroken and furious as she watched Jack sitting there with her former colleague, the one she thought she had gotten rid of for good.


End file.
